Various forms of arrow rests have been heretofore designed for various types of bows. Some of these arrow rests are primarily concerned with compensating for varying distances between the bow and the target and others include structure operable to effect windage adjustments. However, few arrow rests are constructed to provide both windage and distance adjustments and those previously known arrow rests which do provide for both windage and distance adjustments are reasonably complex in structure and are sometimes difficult to adjust as desired.
Examples of arrow rests capable of performing some of the objects of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,097, 3,318,289, 3,672,347 and 3,769,956.